03067
}} is the 3,069th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 12 December, 2001. Plot Part 1 In Jacobs Fold Cynthia opens the washer and it floods the floor with water. Danny offers to phone the repairman. Andrew calls in to see Kathy at Victoria Cottage. Andrew wants to talk about what he said to her last night but Kathy doesn't want to. In the backroom of the shop Katie and Robert tell Andy that Ollie threw a tin of paint at Eve yesterday. Viv is making Emily put up campaign posters outside the Ofice]. Diane is putting her posters up on the phone box. Jack has called into Victoria Cottage to tell Kathy she is doing the right thing letting Alice going back to [Australia. They talk about Diane's poster campaign. Jack says goodbye to Alice, Elsa arrives and tells Kathy she needs Alice at the B&B by 3pm. In the holiday village Maggie, Chloe, Craig and Nicola are having a meeting about the opening. Nicola suggests Chloe and Craig should dress as elves at the opening and every parent should get a free drink. In the village Jack talks to Diane about Kathy. Diane sees Viv has covered her poster on the phone box and leaves Jack to go and confront her. In the shop Viv ask Andrew to sign the petition but he refused. Diane comes in and argues with Viv about the posters. Emily tries to stop the women. Viv tells her the reporter from the Hotten Courier is coming to cover the story. In Jacobs Fold the repairman is working on the washer. He tells Danny and Cynthia that the machine is useless as a buckle from Danny's belt has broken the workings. Maggie ask Nicola to tell her more about her free drinks idea. Nicola argues her point. In Jacobs Fold Danny apologises to Cynthia for leaving his belt on his trousers. Cynthia is frantic and Danny offers to go and see if Ray has any work for him. Cynthia isn't keen. Outside the shop Kathy tells Bernice how she is feeling about Alice's departure. Alice, Kathy and Bernice go towards the Woopack for a cup of tea. Bernice asks her mother why she is hanging around outside the pub. Diane grabs hold of Polly Grantham the reporter and ask her to hear her side of the story. In the Woolpack backroom Kathy talks to Bernice about how hurt she is about Alice going. She talks about going to Australia and Andrew telling her he loves her. In the Woolpack Diane tells the reporter about Jack's situation at the farm. The reporter asks Betty's opinion. Maggie comes in and asks Seth to go to Hotten with her this afternoon to get his Santa suit. Andrew talks to Seth about his concerns for Kathy. Craig tells Chloe he wouldn't object to seeing her in a tight little elves costume. On Main Street Viv and Edna are wondering where the reporter is. They see Polly coming out of the pub and head over to find out what is going on. Part 2 On Main Street Viv and Edna argue with Diane for high-jacking their reporter. They all argue and Betty tells the reporter this is why she doesn't like to get involved. Alan approaches and asks what is wrong? In Victoria Cottage Kathy is packing Alice's case. She tells Alice if ever she is unhappy she has to call her. Alice is upset and ask why Kathy can't move to Australia? In the B&B Alan tells Elsa not to worry about paying the bill. Alice and Kathy arrive and tell them that Kathy has decided to move to Australia. In the shop, Viv goes for a lie down. Nicola asks Emily if she can put her holiday village opening leaflets on the counter at the shop. Emily isn't impressed about Nicola's big ideas. At Hotten Comprehensive School Katie tells Andy she wishes he could work with them at the village hall. Robert tells Andy he will look after Katie. Katie and Andy walk off hand in hand. In the B&B Elsa questions if moving is what Kathy really wants. Kathy tells Elsa she wants to see Alice grow up. Alan tells them the taxi is here. By the footbridge Ray is walking Bolan. Cain approaches and Ray tells him he has a package to deliver, Danny arrives and tells Ray he can do the delivery for him. Ray tells him he has given it to someone else. Outside the B&B Kathy and Alice say their goodbyes. Kathy tells Elsa to look after Alice and shouts after them that she will see them next week. Andrew hears this and heads off. Kathy chases after him. Cain catches up with Danny outside Jacobs Fold and tells him he may have a little job for him. Kathy finds Andrew on the footbridge. She tries to explain her decision and tells him she has to be with Alice. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes